The objectives of this protocol are: to assess the prevelance of SA colonization in EB patients with poorly-healing wounds; to correlate SA nasal colonization with incidence of chronic skin wounds, in particular those wounds harboring the identical strains of SA; to carry out an efficacy study of Bactroban Nasal Ointment (R) in eradicating nasal colonization of SA in EB patients with chronic non-healing wounds; to correlate eradication of SA nasal carriage with persistence or disapperance of SA wound contamination. The first part of the study will determine the prevalence of SA nasal colonization in our EB population with chronic, nonhealing wounds. Using the DNA-typing technique, to identify the particular strains of SA involved, we will more accurately assess the causal role of nasal colonization in chronic SA wound infection. The second part of this study will be a pilot study to evluate the efficacy of intranasal mupirocin treatment in this population, and its effect on SA wound contamination.